Un monde à part
by Honi
Summary: Bonjour ! Je m'appelle Sarah Weasley, j'ai 9 ans et je vais vous montrer le monde dans lequel je vis.
1. Une maison loin de la guerre

Voilà le début d'une nouvelle histoire !

J'avais besoin de me changer les idées en sortant un peu de mon autre fic en cours : " Mission LM".

Si vous avez du mal avec les liens de parenté, dites-moi, j'ai fais une chronologie pour pas m'y perdre !

Je vous la posterais si besoin. Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

Un monde a part

**_Chapitre 1 : Une maison hors du monde_**

Bonjour !

Je m'appelle Sarah Weasley et aujourd'hui je vais avoir 9 ans.

On m'a demandé de rester un moment dans la chambre que je partage avec mon petit frère Michael pour me reposer.

Mais moi je sais très bien ce qu'ils mijotent.

Vous n'entendez pas les murmures et les rires qui filtrent à travers le plancher ?

Ah zut, je n'entends plus, ils ont dû changer de pièce !

Il faut dire que cette maison est si grande ! Avec ses trois étages et son sous-sol, les parties de cache-cache sont interminables !

Cette maison, aussi loin que remontent mes souvenirs, je me la rappelle.

Sans oublier le jardin qui l'entoure. Ca a du bon d'être à la campagne !

Mais je m'aperçois que je ne vous ai même pas présenté ma famille !

Je dois vous prévenir qu'elle est un peu spéciale …

Tout d'abord nous sommes tous des sorciers et de plus, nous sommes nombreux ici …

Mais je crois qu'une présentation pure et simple vous aidera mieux à comprendre.

Le meilleur moyen est encore de vous montrer ma photo préférée. Elle a été prise il y a trois mois.

Vous me voyez ? Je suis au centre avec mes parents. Le petit garçon aux cheveux roux que je serre dans mes bras, c'est Michael, mon frère de 5 ans. D'après Maman, il a hérité des cheveux et du caractère grognon de Papa. Moi je ressemble plus à Maman. J'ai les même cheveux bruns qu'elle, et d'après ce que m'a dit Papa, « le même goût incompréhensible pour la lecture ». Je ne comprends pas toujours ce qu'il veut dire mon Papa …

Dans les bras de Maman se sont mes nouveaux frères et sœurs : Benjamin, Jimmy et Sue. Ce sont des triplés et ils ont tout juste 5 mois maintenant.

Continuons avec la famille de Papa.

A sa gauche, il y a Oncle Fred et son fils Alex, qui a un an de plus que moi. Avec l'aide de Daniel, il est en train de chatouiller Gwendoline, la blonde avec des tresses devant eux. Daniel a 10 ans et Gwen déjà 12. Ce sont les enfants d'Oncle Bill et Tante Fleur.

Celui qui rigole, derrière eux, c'est Oncle Georges. Lui je ne le vois pas souvent. Il a toujours beaucoup de choses à faire. Et à côté de lui, Grand-Mère Molly, qui lui fait les gros yeux. Je l'adore, à chaque fois qu'elle vient, elle nous amène des bonbons !

Car il faut le préciser, il y a beaucoup d'aller et venues chez nous. Les seules grandes personnes à être constamment avec nous sont ma Maman, tant que les triplés sont encore petits, tante Fleur, et Célia, la mère de Liz et Léo Malefoy.

A oui, je ne vous ai pas encore parlé d'eux. Ils ont 5 ans et sont jumeaux.

Eux aussi vivent ici, et il y a également depuis peu Kim Londubat et sa maman Luna.

Je vous avais prévenue que c'était compliqué !

Voilà donc ceux que j'appelle ma famille.

Mais j'entends mon nom, vite, je veux voir ma surprise !

Après avoir descendu l'escalier sur la rampe (chuuut ! Le dites pas à Maman !), je pousse la porte du salon …

_JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE SARAH !_

Oh la la, mais ils sont tous là c'est incroyable !

Je vois Papa, Maman, Fred, Georges, grand-mère Molly, mais aussi tous mes amis !

Tony Thomas et sa mère Lavande,

Edith et Max Jordan, eux aussi avec leur mère, Katie,

Kali Finnigan et sa cousine Sita,

et même Fanny Flinch-Fletchley, qui a les mêmes couettes blondes que sa maman Annah.

Quelques embrassades et un gros morceau de gâteau plus loin, nous partons jouer dans le jardin, laissant les adultes à leurs conversations compliquées.

-Alors tu as décidé d'adopter Sita, Padma ?

-Oui. C'est la fille de ma sœur, je ne pouvais pas la laisser toute seule.

-Et pour Charlie ?

-On n'a toujours pas de nouvelles …malheureusement je crois que ça ne sert plus à rien d'espérer …

-Mon Dieu …

Un murmure de Molly. Elle ne pleure même plus, elle a déjà versé trop de larmes. La disparition d'Harry, dont on est sans nouvelles depuis maintenant un an, la mort d'Arthur, suivit de celle de Percy, et maintenant Charlie …

C'est trop, beaucoup trop pour un seul cœur..

Il est 19 heures, tout le monde repart et je suis fatiguée. Mais je ne veux pas lâcher Papa.

Ca fait trop longtemps que je ne l'avais pas vu ! Je ne veux pas qu'il parte déjà !

Ma crise de larmes n'a rien changé … Après un dernier bisou, il est partit, me laissant dans les bras de Maman.

A suivre ...


	2. Une nouvelle venue

_**Un monde à part**_

****

**_Chapitre 2 : Nouvelle venue_**

L'effervescence de l'anniversaire passée, la maison reprend ses habitudes.

Célia s'occupe de la maison, Fleur du jardin, et toutes les mamans de notre éducation.

Apprendre à lire, écrire, compter, le nom des plantes ou encore l'histoire de nos ancêtres. Nous avons de quoi nous occuper !

Mais en plus de tout cela, à nous les plus grands, elles apprennent les rudiments de la magie. Les potions, les sorts …

C'est difficile, il y a beaucoup de noms compliqués, mais ça me plait !

L'an prochain, j'aurai droit à ma baguette ! Rien qu'à moi !

Et je pourrais faire plein de choses, comme Gwen ! En attendant, je lis tout ce que je peux à ce sujet dans la bibliothèque de la maison.

Maman m'a dit qu'avant, il existait une école pour apprendre tout cela avec les autres enfants sorciers du pays.

J'aurais bien aimé pouvoir y aller …

Mais la guerre l'a détruite et nous empêche de sortir.

Vivement qu'elle s'arrête ! Depuis que je suis née, je ne connais qu'elle …

Mais je ne vais pas me plaindre, pour l'instant nous avons quatre mamans rien que pour nous, en plus des allers et venues habituels de nos parents.

J'ai remarqué il y a déjà un bon moment que je ne les avais pratiquement jamais vus tous ensemble. Et aussi que certains ne revenaient pas, comme la mère d'Alex ou les parents de Sita …

Nous avons la chance d'être à l'abri ici.

_6 mois plus tard_

Oh non ! Maman va repartir demain avec Fleur !

Elle m'a promis que ça ne serait pas pour longtemps, mais ça m'est égal ! J'ai pas envie de la voir partir.

Pour aider Célia et Luna, elle m'a expliqué que la sœur de Papa allait venir. Je ne savais pas qu'il avait une sœur. Il me tarde de voir à quoi elle ressemble …

A moitié réveillée, je beurrais distraitement la tartine de Michael lorsque la porte de la maison claqua violemment.

Je me baissais pour ramasser le morceau de pain qui m'avait échappé des mains - pour tomber, bien sûr, côté beurre - quand des cris s'élevèrent de l'entrée.

Toute la tablée se figea et écouta …

Maman !

-Hermione laisse-moi partir ! Hurla une voix que je ne connaissais pas.

-Il n'en est pas question ! Tu vas rester ici ! Renchérit ma mère sur le même ton.

-Je ne suis pas ta fille ! Je suis suffisamment grande pour décider toute seule de mes actes !

-Non, tu n'es pas ma fille, mais tu es mon amie. Et si tu veux mon avis, en ce moment tu fais n'importe quoi !

-Oh ne me fais pas la morale ! Pitié !

-Mais Ginny, regarde-toi ! Tu dépéris ! tu passes ton temps à te battre …

-Et alors, je ne vois pas où est le problème. Si je ne me bats pas, qui le fera ?

-Nous, on le fera. Alors arrête, s'il te plait ! Ca ne le fera pas revenir ! Arrête, le temps d'y voir plus clair. Sinon, tout ce que tu vas réussir à faire, c'est te faire tuer ! Et ça je ne le permettrais pas !

Le silence est soudain revenu.

Je m'approche prudemment de la porte et vois Maman debout dans l'entrée, alors qu'une silhouette aux longs cheveux roux disparaît à l'étage.

Je laisse à nouveau tomber ma tartine.

Aucune importance.

J'ouvre la porte en grand et me précipite vers elle.

-Maman ! Pourquoi tu pleures ?

-Pour rien poussin. Ne t'inquiètes pas. Je n'aime pas voir mes amis malheureux, c'est tout.

-Mais moi je veux pas que tu sois triste !

-Alors viens me faire un gros câlin avant que je parte. Et promets-moi deux choses. Tout d'abord, prend bien soin de tes frères et sœurs. Tu es la plus grande, je compte sur toi. Et ensuite, occupe-toi aussi de Ginny. Fais la rire à nouveau, elle en a tellement besoin ! Et son rire me manque tant …

Je n'aime pas du tout cette lueur triste dans ses yeux, alors je me dépêche de répondre :

-D'accord Maman, c'est promis.

-Merci ma chérie.

« Et moi, et moi ? » Murmure une petite voix à mes côtés.

Michael.

-Mais toi aussi je t'adore mon bout d'chou ! Viens là, on va faire un câlin de groupe !

-Dis Maman, tu reviendras vite ?

-Le plus vite possible …


End file.
